From The Other Side
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Death took Fred away, but he left a note of instructions to his Weasley family. For Alex.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot idea.

Written for Hogwarts Online's Monthly challenge for May. Link's in my profile.

**Dedicated to Alex, Visions of a Scarlet Night, a very special friend who is no longer with us anymore. We will never forget you.**

_It ain't fair you died too young_

_Like a story that had just begun_

_The death tore the pages all away_

_Who you'd be today- _

_Kenny Chesney_

"What's going on?" Harry said as his smile turned to a frown when he saw the look on each Weasley sitting before him. 'What's going on here? They don't look happy," he thought. He took off his jacket and hung up, and looked around. It was Hermione who answered him.

"Molly was cleaning when she came across a hidden board in the kitchen. How it's gone unnoticed after all these years, we don't know. Under the floor board she found a letter. The letter is from Fred," she stated.

"So why are we all called here?" he asked staring at the entire Weasley clan.

"Fred mentioned everyone in the letter. Molly asked us to come so we can read it. She's outside in the garden and told us to come out when we're done reading the letter." Hermione held up the letter as Harry sat down next to Ginny. The others sat down along with Harry.

"Who would like to read it? My throat is dry. I don't think I could make words out right," Hermione said as a single tear fell from her eye. Mr. Weasley stood up and accepted the letter Hermione handed out to him.

"I'll take over Hermione," he said. He stood in the center of the room. His hands were trembling as he held the old letter from Fred.

"To My Weasley family,

I have just one thing to say to you all on the eve of us leaving the Burrow. I have a feeling one of us will die, and for some reason I think it will be me. Don't even try to figure out how I know it, but I just do.

Ginny, Grow.

Grow into a wonderful woman much like our own mother. Be just as stubborn as she is, but be just as gentle as Mum is. But don't have a temper like Mum(no offense Mum) and take it easy with George. He will need you the most.

Bill, Teach.

Teach the next generation of Weasleys everything you know about life. Most importantly, teach them the wisdom you've learned over the years.

Charlie, Chase.

Chase your dreams. Chase dragons, and chase women. Chase until you've found what you're looking for in life.

Percy, Learn.

Learn to be wrong for once in an argument. It's okay to learn from others. You don't have to always be right.

Ron, Love.

Love like you've never loved before. We all know you'll end up with Hermione. You two were made for each other like parchment and quill. She will teach you how to love.

Dad, Laugh.

Learn to laugh again. Later in life you will have grandchildren and they will want to laugh with you. It's okay to laugh when you are sad.

Mum, Relax.

You worry too much about everyone and everything. There's some money set aside for you to get a house-elves, sorry Hermione, but it's about time Mum gets one, just ask George about it when he's ready to talk. Take a vacation with just you and dad. Go somewhere. The others will be fine. You need a break for you.

Harry, Freedom.

I know this isn't as instructive as everyone else, but because of you everyone has their freedom from what could have been. Thank you for fighting. It was a great honour fighting beside you for a greater cause. I knew you would win, I had a feeling you would make it. You have something to live for. Be good to Ginny when you two finally get back together. Just like Ron, we all know you will end up with her.

Hermione, Experience,

Experience life as each day goes by and not by what a dusty old book tells you it is. Experience love, life, family and friendship, for yourself, because they are things you can't learn from a book.

George, Live.

I've saved you last brother. You need to learn to live again. We were always together, but now you need to live as your own person. You will forever have me in your memory. Most of all, learn to look in the mirror again. When you see my face staring back at you, live for the memories we made together.

I'll see you on the other side.

Fred Weasley,"

Arthur finished the letter and looked up at the rest. There was not a dry eye in the room. Even Percy was crying. Harry stood up and spoke.

"I'm sure he meant for us to find this letter. How else would he have known Molly would find it one day while cleaning? We have to do as he says, as though it is a favor from him. Let's join Molly outside," Harry said taking Ginny's hand.

They all walked outside in silence as if they just came back from a funeral. Molly Weasley had surprised them with white lanterns. She gave every family member a white lantern. Without speaking, she held up her wand, and lit the lanterns. As they glowed in the evening sky, the Weasleys thought of Fred. It was Ginny who spoke first.

"I will Grow, Fred," she said sending her lantern into the sky.

"I will Teach, Fred," Bill said copying his sister.

"I will Chase, Fred," Charlie said sending his lantern into the sky to join the others.

"I will Learn, Fred," Percy said. He paused stared at his family and sent his into the sky.

"I will Love, Fred," Ron said, he glanced at Hermione as she leaned in to kiss him. Together, they sent Ron's lantern into the sky.

"I will Experience, Fred," Hermione whispered as she sent hers into the air.

"I will Laugh, Fred." Arthur smiled as he thought of his brave son. He chuckled, and sent his into the sky with a wave of his wand.

" I will Relax, Fred," Molly's soft spoken voice quivered as she spoke. Her son gone, but never forgotten. With that thought she shed some tears as she sent her lantern into the sky.

"They are free now, Fred," was all Harry said before he sent his into the sky. Others nodded with Harry's statement knowing how powerful it was.

They waited a moment as they watched all the lanterns meet the stars. When none shown, but the light coming from George, he softly spoke.

"I will learn to live. Because of you, I can live again," George said as a tear fell down his cheek. He sent his white lantern into the sky to join the others.

They stood in silence for a while staring at the sky.

"Who is ready for some tea?" Molly asked as the sky grew darker. Just like the lanterns, one by one they turned back to the Burrow. All except for Harry and George. George stood frozen on the spot facing the sky as Harry stood behind him. George spoke first breaking the silence.

"Because of you, he is free, Harry." George turned around and smiled.

"And because of him, you can live again."

"I don't know if I can though. He is everywhere I am," George said honestly.

"We can all get through this together," Harry said comforting George.

"I miss him," George replied. Harry nodded in agreement.

"We all do, but we all know we will see him on the other side," Harry replied.

Together they went towards the house. George went in first. As if he was told to wait outside, Harry turned around and stared into the sky. George's lantern was the only one left now.

"Be free Fred," Harry said quietly to himself as he turned back to walk into the house.

Author's note: Special thanks to ForbiddenLove7 for helping me find the quote.

As always, thank you to my beta who always helps me and is fast.


End file.
